herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Hines
Lisa Jane Hines is a character from the 2008 remake of Prom Night and is played by Dana Davis. She was the best friend of Donna Keppel along with Claire and is up against Crissy Lynn for prom queen. She is also dating fellow Bridgeport High School senior Ronnie Heflin. Lisa is later murdered by Richard Fenton in the basement of the hotel. Her body is found by Detective Winn when the SWAT team search the basement. Her boyfriend Ronnie soon becomes distraught over her death. Prom Night Lisa is the best friend of Donna Keppel alongside their other freind Claire. She and Donna seemed to be really close as three years ago on the night of Donna's families murder she and her mother took Donna home after they saw a movie together. She is also nominated for prom queen alongside Ronnie who was nominated for prom king, they are competing against Crissy Lynn and Rick Leland. At prom she and Ronnie head up to their room on the third floor but she accidentally bumps into Richard Fenton, Donna's former science teacher who has turned into a obsessive stalker. Lisa doesn't who Fenton is until when she makes out with Ronnie she realises that it was Fenton and runs off to warn Donna. Death When the elevator is out of action, Lisa takes the stairs but trips and falls down breaking the heel of her shoe in the process. Fenton finds her and says "why the rush?" terrified Lisa flees and she is chased down to the basement of the hotel where its under construction. Lisa soon searches to find a place to hide but Fenton finds her and he steps on her dress causing her to flee and ripping her dress in the process. She then goes and hides under a table behind a screen wall. Ronnie soon takes the elevator to go find Lisa. He takes the floor to the basement and when Lisa sees him, he calls out to her but before she could answer, she sees Fenton next to the table. Lisa is afraid to answer to Ronnie believing that if she did Fenton would kill him right in front of her. Fenton sees Ronnie in the elevator, but allows him to live letting him go back up to the main floor. When Lisa thinks the coast is clear she goes out from under the table and horrifingly walks backwards but bumps into some paint cans and falls down screaming in terror. Then, she flees in horror but is grabbed by Fenton who slit her throat with her blood spilling on the plastic screen wall. Later Ronnie soon learns of Lisa's death after Winn and the police search the hotel basement and find her corpse on the floor with a bloodied throat slash. Trivia *Lisa and Donna seem to be close as they are both best friends who grew up together. Donna even got close with Lisa's mother Jenna Hines. *Ronnie and Lisa were to be prom king and queen but if not for her murder and her recongnizing Fenton she would've accepted Ronnie's proposal and enjoyed being prom queen. *It is speculated that Ronnie was planning to propose to Lisa the whole time. When she ran off to warn Donna of Fenton, Ronnie pulls out the ring he was going to give her and says " I don't believe this". *Lisa had saved Ronnie from death when she saw Fenton with his pocket knife at ready while watching Ronnie in the elevator. If she had answered Ronnie, Fenton would've killed him. It is unclear as to why Fenton did not go after Ronnie. *Lisa is similar to Kia Waterson from Freddy vs Jason: **both are friends with a heroines (Kia to Lori, Lisa to Donna) **both are black heroines **both died by a villain (Kia to Jason Voorhees. Lisa to Fenton) Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Controversial Category:Martyr Category:Voice of Reason